Fallin' Apart
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Mencintai itu sakit. Mencintai itu membunuh. Aku mencintaimu. Hatimu. Dirimu. Namun kau beraga jauh hati. Kau tak bisa mencinta. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tak mencintaiku. Hatimu pada yang lain. Hatiku pada dirimu. Tak pernah berbalas. Mati. Menangis. Pergi. Kau yang kucintai. Wahai kasih. For ES21 Awards: Notice Me / Special hashtag : #SemuaSalahYunna


**Fallin' Apart**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata. FF belongs to me.**

**Warnings : contains BL, AU, little bit OOC, one-sided love. AUTHOR TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN DARI FANFIC INI.**

**For ****ES21 Awards June - August: Notice Me**** / Special hashtag : #SemuaSalahYunna**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa orang di depanmu adalah 'orangnya'? Orang yang menjadi 'belahan jiwamu?' Orang yang 'memang untukmu'?

Entahlah, mungkin kalian pernah atau tak pernah. Aku tak begitu peduli. Karena sekarang aku merasa seperti itu.

Merasa bahwa pemuda di depanku ini adalah 'belahan jiwaku'.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Senpai_?"

Suaranya sejernih lira Apollo.

"Kau babak belur!"

Bola mata karamelnya semanis anggur Dionysus.

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS!"

Hangat tubuhnya sehangat letupan api perapian Hestia.

Dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti bodoh."

Itu suara pertama yang didengar oleh pemuda yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS Sekolah Menengah Atas Deimon.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menampakkan iris hijau _tosca_-nya yang menawan. Dengan segera ia bangun dan merintih kesakitan, "Aduh!" ia pun memegangi kepalanya dan sesekali menjengit rambutnya yang berwarna pirang bermodel _spike_ mencolok, "Apa itu caramu menyambutku setelah pingsan, Pak Tua Sialan?"

"Begitulah. Anggap saja rasa sayangku padamu, Hiruma." Balas pemuda satunya—yang berwajah layaknya pria paruh baya dengan potongan rambut _mohawk_ serta janggut pendek yang mengitari kulit rahangnya.

Hiruma Youichi mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau membuatku jijik." Jemarinya yang ramping bergerak menuju pelipis dan merasakan adanya hansaplas tertempel di sana, "Ngomong-ngomong, bocah dengan mata karamel itu mana?"

Pak Tua itu—Gen 'Musashi' Takekura—menjawab singkat, "Sudah pergi."

Hiruma melihat sekeliling; suasana UKS sekolahnya yang tenang, tidak ada murid lain selain mereka berdua, "Kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Buat apaan memang?"

"Menghajarnya dan melemparnya dari atap sekolah. Tentu saja berterima kasih, dasar Tolol!" Hiruma menoyor kepala sahabatnya dari jaman SMP itu.

Musashi cengo sebentar, "Hah? Berterima kasih? Hiruma, kau tidak membentur kepalamu pas tadi berkelahi sama anak-anak lain dan berakhir babak belur, 'kan?" tangan Musashi mulai meraba-raba kepala Hiruma, mencari—mungkin—sebuah benjolan cukup besar dan parah yang membuat seorang Hiruma Youichi meminta maaf.

Pasalnya, Hiruma adalah orang dengan gengsi super tinggi serta berkelakuan seenaknya. Berandal sekolah dengan IQ di atas 180—yang membuatnya lolos dari setiap masalah sekolah, orang jenius sejati. Orang yang mempunyai Catatan Iblis yang berisi segenap informasi dalam hidup orang lain serta kelemahan mereka. Ketua geng Deimon Devil Bats yang ditakuti geng lain di sana karena tak pernah kalah dalam berkelahi. Dan dia tidak pernah minta maaf dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

"Kau minta kuhajar, ya?" balas Hiruma seraya menampik tangan besar Musashi. "Berhubung dia memanggilku '_senpai_', pasti dia junior. Mungkin Suzuna ta—"

'_GRAAK!'_

"You_-nii_!"

Suaranya nyaring dan tinggi serta terdengar khawatir. Itu suara seorang gadis. Dan memang seorang gadislah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang UKS, berambut biru tua pendek, bermata biru gelap, tubuh mungil, mengenakan seragam musim panas—_sailor_—SMA Deimon, _rollblade_ lengkap dengan pengaman siku dan lutut.

"Ah, Suzuna."

Suzuna—Taki Suzuna lengkapnya—langsung berseluncur mendekati ranjang Hiruma dan segera memeluknya, "You_-nii_! Untung tidak kenapa-kenapa! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Sudah kubilang kalau pergi berantem itu setidaknya bawa aku atau Musha-syan! Sekuat apapun kamu, kalau jumlahnya banyak, ya, pasti kalah lah! Ini bukan komik di mana si _hero_ punya kekuatan super dan bisa ngalahin satu geng yakuza sendirian tau! Percuma punya IQ diatas 180 kalau nggak dipakai!" serobotnya bertubi-tubi, tak lupa mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hiruma dalam pelukannya.

"O-Oi, Suzuna! Aku tambah pusing! Hentikan!" kata Hiruma. Suzuna menurut dan berhenti mengguncangkan badan kakak kelasnya itu, tak lupa melepas pelukannya. Hiruma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, "Aargh, jangan berlebihan. Lagian ini bukan kali pertama aku pingsan setelah berantem, 'kan?"

Suzuna mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memang, sih. Tapi tetap saja bikin khawatir! Haah, aku kaget waktu ada teman sekelasku bilang dia baru saja membopong setan ke UKS." Ia duduk di ranjang Hiruma sambil menopang dagunya.

Telinga lancip ber-_piercing_ anting perak milik Hiruma seakan merespon secepat kilat, "Teman sekelasmu? Pendek dengan rambut coklat tua dan mata karamel?"

Gadis yang lebih muda setahun dari Musashi dan Hiruma itu menggeleng, "Oh, bukan, bukan. Pendek iya, sih. Cuma rambutnya jabrik warna perak."

Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hah? Tapi aku yakin yang menolongku yang rambut coklat, kok."

"Iya, aku juga lihat yang rambut coklat—oh, iya, memang ada yang rambut perak, sih, kalau aku tak salah ingat." Musashi menaruh telunjuknya di tengah keningnya—tanda berpikir.

"Kalau kalian bicara soal yang rambut coklat, sih, itu Sena_-kun_. Yang rambut perak Riku_-kun_. Jadi tadi kau benaran dibopong sama dua cowok itu, You_-nii_? Harus berterima kasih, dong!"

"Niatnya memang berterima kasih, kok. Sama si rambut coklat saja, sih."

Suzuna cengo sebentar.

"Heh, kau membuat ekspresi yang sama persis dengan si Pak Tua Sialan itu, Suzuna!"

"...Musha-syan... Ini bukan mau kiamat, 'kan?" Suzuna berjengit dan segera memeluk lengan Musashi.

Musashi menepuk kepalanya, "Kau memang adikku. Reaksinya bahkan lebih _lebay_ dariku." Walau separuh tidak mengerti, Suzuna hanya tersenyum senang saja.

"Dasar idiot. Sena, ya?" Suzuna mengangguk. Tanpa disadari, sebuah cengiran mengerikan ala komandan Neraka khas Hiruma menyeruak, "Akan kubuat dia jadi milikku."

Suzuna memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh? Milik You_-nii_? Tapi dia sudah punya pacar, lho."

"Heh?!"

"Iya, Riku_-kun_ itu pacarnya Sena_-kun_." Jelas Suzuna.

"Bah," Hiruma menepis tangannya. "Peduli setan dengan pacarnya. Yang jelas akan kubuat dia jadi milikku. Kelasmu 2-3, 'kan?" pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi pinggang dan kakinya, ia turunkan kakinya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kepalamu memang sudah tidak apa-apa?" teman sedari SMPnya itu bertanya.

Hiruma tersenyum seram. "Aku ini Komandan Neraka, ingat? Pukulan kayu kecil dari orang-orang lemah yang mengeroyokku takkan membunuhku."

Musashi menghembuskan napas panjang, "Terserah kau sajalah. Jangan buat keributan aneh-aneh di wilayah kelas dua. Atau aku akan menyuruh Suzuna menendangmu."

Pemuda dengan telinga lancip bak setan itu mengambil _blazer_nya yang tersampir di kursi samping Musashi, "Hah, jangan berharap lebih."

Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan tangan kanannya serta tuan putri geng Deimon Devil Bats yang masih cengo dadakan.

"You_-nii_ serius, tuh?" Suzuna bertanya. Mungkin ia baru bersama mereka sepanjang dua tahun terakhir sejak kematian kakaknya yang anggota resmi geng, cuma selama dua tahun itulah Suzuna menyadari bahwa seorang Hiruma Youichi orangnya tidak pernah mengejar cinta. Percalayah, orang itu hanya tertarik pada pendominasian, tangis dan mohon ampun dari orang yang ia kalahkan habis-habisan, uang dan memperluas geng Deimon.

Sekonyong-konyong Suzuna baru tahu kalau di hati orang itu ada kata 'cinta', makanya ia masih dalam tahap tidak percaya.

"Yah, sesekali biarkan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' membuatnya gila." Jawab Musashi enteng.

Suzuna mengangguk setuju, "Musha-syan tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda dengan wajah seperti bapak-bapak itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan sekali lagi menepuk kepala Suzuna dengan lembut, "Iya. Terima kasih. Kau?"

"Biasa saja, sih."

"Ahaha," hanya tertawa kecillah jawaban Musashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kobayakawa Sena adalah orang paling baik dan manis di SMA Deimon. Semua orang tahu itu. Dia anak yang baik, tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga, tapi kemampuan larinya di klub lari membuat satu timnya menjadi juara nasional, dan suka buang sampah pada tempatnya. Punya wajah yang manis untuk ukuran anak lelaki.

Pokoknya biasa saja, dan lebih-lebih dia bukan tipe orang yang suka cari perkara.

Makanya sewaktu sesosok setan berambut pirang _spike_, bertelinga super panjang dan lancip ditindik, mata tajam berwarna hijau _tosca_ datang di depan pintu kelasnya dan mencari seorang Sena Kobayakawa dengan senyuman mengerikan yang menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya, semua teman-teman sekelas Sena memandang bocah berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan heran.

"Apa Sena di sini?" suaranya tinggi. Matanya mulai mencari sosok yang ia inginkan.

Sosok Sena ditemukan di kursinya yang letaknya paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela kelas. Di mejanya duduk seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut jabrik perak bermata biru yang sedang menyantap roti bungkus yang ia beli dari kantin.

Semua kegiatan terhenti.

Suasana semakin mencekam ketika kaki panjang dan ramping milik Hiruma dilangkahkan masuk ke dalam kelas 2-3.

Seorang teman sekelas yang duduk tepat di depan meja Sena berbisik, "Kobayakawa, memang kau berbuat apa sampai berurusan sama Hiruma si ketua geng Deimon?"

Sena menggeleng takut-takut, "Nggak berbuat apa-apa, kok! Cuma tadi memang aku sama Riku_-kun_ membopongnya ke UKS arena pingsan di lorong."

"Oi!" Hiruma menyahut tepat setelah ia berada di samping kursi Sena.

Sena gelagapan, "H-Hii! Iy-Iya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, _Senpai_?"

Entahlah, namun Sena yakin kalau ia baru saja melihat pipi setan ini berubah warna menjadi sedikit merah muda.

Hiruma menaikkan kakinya dan seketika langsung menghentakkan kakinya menendang kursi yang diduduki Sena, "Jadilah milikku!"

"HAH?!" Sena terjengat.

"HAAAAHH?!" satu kelas kaget. Mereka langsung bisik-bisik kanan-kiri.

"Jadilah milikku dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah diganggu orang lagi, Cebol Sialan." Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di meja Sena menggigit potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian turun dan berdiri tepat di samping Hiruma, "Yo, _Senpai_. Ada yang bisa dibantu oleh pacarku?" itu Kaitani Riku, sang pacar Sena yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Suzuna di UKS.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Jadi, Cebol Sialan," Hiruma mengalihkan kepalanya kembali ke Sena, "Bagaimana?"

Riku menggamit lengan Hiruma dan menariknya hingga Hiruma menatapnya, "_Senpai_, kelihatannya pacarku tidak ada urusan denganmu dan aku pacarnya, kurasa kau harus berurusan denganku saja." Riku tersenyum, namun cengkraman tangannya makin kuat di lengan Hiruma.

Hiruma menampik tangan Riku keras-keras, "Sudah kubilang, aku tak ada urusan denganmu." Matanya mulai menyala marah. Riku ikut menatapnya pula dengan marah.

Sena mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia punya, "A-Anu, Hiruma… _senpai_? Maaf tapi aku tidak terlalu paham maksudmu. Kalau maksud _Senpai_ itu 'pacar', kurasa aku harus minta maaf. Aku punya Riku_-kun_ dan Riku_-kun_ juga selalu melindungiku, jadi…"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tetap akan menjadikanmu milikku. Lihat saja." Ia memegang dagu Sena dan menatap iris karamel itu dalam. "Untuk hari ini, segini saja. Sampi jumpa nanti pulang sekolah, Cebol Sialan." Hiruma melangkah menjauhi meja Sena sembari tersenyum seram. Dan ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kelas sebelum akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Dan _terima kasih_."

_'GRAAK!'_

_'KLEP!'_

Pintu kelas ditutup.

"Uwoooo! Apa-apaan itu tadiiii?! Sena, kau luar biasa! Apa kau baru dapat ucapan terima kasih dari Komandan Neraka?!"

"Anjiiirr! Kobayakawa keren sekali! Dia bilang dia sudah punya si Kaitani loh! Suit, suiitt!"

"Kyaaaa! RikuSena memang OTP kita semua!"

Dan sorakan-sorakan lainnya dari anak-anak sekelas 2-3 yang mulai menyeruak.

"Keren banget kau, Sena!" Monta—Raimon Tarou—salah seorang teman Sena menampol punggung temannya itu kuat. "Seriusan, kau ngapain si Setan itu sampai mau terima kasih begitu ke kau?"

Sena cengo sebentar, "Seriusan aku cuma menolong membawanya ke UKS sama Riku_-kun_. Sueran. Tetiba jadi kayak begitu, sih, aku murni tidak tau." Pemuda itu mulai keringat dingin.

"Oi, Sena." Suara Riku yang berdiri di sampingnya membuat Sena menoleh ke arah Riku, dan tanpa diduga, Riku melayangkan sebuah kecupan lama yang membuat satu kelas semakin heboh. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Riku melepas ciuman mereka, "Kau itu milikku. Kok sempat-sempatnya tepe-tepe, sih?" katanya sembari memegang kedua pipi Sena menggunakan satu tangannya.

Sena merona—merah sekali, sampai bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus. "A-Aku nggak—tepe-tepe, kok. Lagian aku selalu bersamamu, mana mungkin aku bisa te—tepe-tepe." Omongannya tergagap.

Riku tersenyum puas, "Anak pintar." Dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Sena.

"Uwooo! Masih banyak yang jomblo di sini, lho!"

"Cari kamar sana!"

Dan sekali lagi, kelas 2-3 riuh semeriah festival musim panas kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau semisal Kaitani Riku bukan dalam kategori yang yang tenang, mungkin sekarang ia sudah membakar gedung sekolahnya dan kemudian menjadi kanibal dengan memakan pacarnya sendiri sambil bilang '_HE IS FUCKING MINE. BACK OFF, YOU JERK AWFULL DEMON_'.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya dia orangnya tenang—dan pintar menyembunyikan emosinya—ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Apalagi yang opsi terakhir. Tidak akan pernah.

Masalahnya memang emosinya sudah ada di ujung batasnya.

Hiruma benar-benar menunggu Sena di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Yo! Cebol Sialan! Ayo kencan!"

Percayalah kalau semisal ini komik, urat-urat Riku akan keluar di seluruh muka membentuk empat sudut siku-siku dengan latar gunung meletus.

"Uhm, maaf, _Senpai_. Aku pulang bareng Riku_-kun_." Sena tersenyum gugup sambil menggandeng tangan Riku lebih erat.

Seakan sadar bahwa tangannya digenggam Sena, Riku tersenyum, "Yep. Sena pulang denganku, _Senpai_. Maaf, ya~"

"Che!" Hiruma berdecak kesal. "Untung _**aku**_ ini _**orang baik hati**_ yang tidak membiarkan _**cowoknya**_ _**marah**_ digandeng _**cowok lain**_. Besok aku akan merebutnya darimu, Bocah Ubanan."

'_KREK!'_

Dan Hiruma melangkah pergi.

Suara krek barusan bukan pertanda bagus. Sena tau benar hal itu. Itu lebih seperti Perang Dunia 3 yang akan segera dimulai dalam kepala Riku.

"Senior brengsek satu itu—"

'_CHU~'_

Sebuah kecupan di pipi Riku. Riku tercenung.

"Sudah sadar?" Sena berdiri di depan Riku, "Kau punya wajah yang mengerikan kalau marah. Membuatku takut."

Riku diam sebentar. Kemudian ia mendesah panjang, "Haah, kalau ini berhubungan dengan yang lain, aku tidak akan seemosi ini juga, kok." Ia mengacak-acak rambut jabrik peraknya. "Dia benar-benar serius—bahkan penekanan-penekanan sialan dalam tiap kata-katanya. Aaargh!"

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, kok." Sena tersenyum, membuat Riku ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Karena kau dan aku saling memiliki. Oke?" ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Riku.

Riku menutup matanya yang beriris biru itersebut, "Oke."

"Seriusan—duariusan, deh. _Get a fucking room, boys_." Itu Monta yang lewat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja; Hiruma benar-benar datang menjemput Sena—dan itu berlaku setiap hari.

Bukan cuma menjemput. Mulai dari menyapanya di lorong kelas dua sambil memakai kaos merah muda bertuliskan _'Notice me, Kouhai' _(yang—seharusnya tidak bisa dilakukan secara terus menerus—karena gedungnya beda, duh), datang ke kelas tiap jam istirahat (dan membuat Sena dan Riku kabur duluan, makan di kantin atau atap atau bahkan kelas lain), mengganggu pelajaran olahraga mereka (yang artinya Hiruma bolos kelasnya) dan bahkan saat di dalam kelas pun, Suzuna menggembar-gemborkan bagaimana hebatnya Hiruma dan apa asyiknya jadi pacarnya (walau Riku yakin 50% diantaranya dibuat-buat, sih).

Pokoknya membuat sumpek. Pokoknya membuat gerah. Menyebalkan. Membuat urat nyaris putus tiap kali melihat senior kelas tiga mereka yang punya rambut jabrik pirang, mata tajam berwarna _tosca_, kuping panjang lancip dengan tindikan dua anting perak di setiap cuping telinganya, senyum ala setan dengan bonus deretan gigi tajam hiu—cuma lebih rapi dan lebih putih, tentu saja—yang terkadang meniupkan gelembung permen karet berbau _mint_ menyengat.

Dan presentase mereka bisa kabur saat pulang sekolah adalah satu persen. Dan satu persen itu adalah hari ini, siang ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, saat ini. _Sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kereeennn, kita bisa kabur hari ini tanpa ketahuan sama sekali!" Sena dan Riku ngos-ngosan. Mereka berdiri bersandar sambil menghapus keringat mereka dengan lengan blazer hijau mereka.

Riku mengambil napas panjang, "Yep. Entah kenapa hari ini Setan Menyebalkan itu tidak muncul sama sekali. Beruntung sekali kita."

Mereka ngos-ngosan berat. Mereka berdua ada di klub lari, jadi lari mereka benar-benar cepat, cuma menempuh perjalanan dari sudut kota sampai pusat kota itu lumayan buat menguras keringat dan tenaga.

"Kalau gitu hari ini kita bisa kencan dengan damai." Riku menarik napas panjang sekali lagi. Ia kini berdiri tegak dan menggandeng tangan Sena. "Beli taiyaki sama takoyaki, yuk. Lari-lari membuatku lapar."

Sena tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Riku disampingnya, mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

Mereka berjalan sebentar sampai menemukan toko takoyaki. Mereka duduk di kursi setelah mereka selesai memesan takoyaki jumbo ekstra porsi serta dua botol air mineral. Limabelas menit kemudian, pesanan mereka dating. Mereka menyantap takoyaki mereka sambil bercerita tentang ujian Sejarah Jepang di kelas tadi yang begitu sulit. Riku berkomentar bahwa Sejarah Jepang jauh lebih gampang, namun Sena bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa Sejarh Dunia jauh lebih simpel. Sedikit perbedaan tapi toh mereka tetap tertawa di akhir.

Mereka berjalan lagi. Kini mencari toko taiyaki. Tak berselang lama, mereka menemukannya. Segera memesanlah mereka. Satu taiyaki isi coklat untuk Sena, dan satu taiyaki dengan es krim untuk Riku. Setelah membayar, mereka berjalan lagi untuk pulang.

"Hngg, taiyaki toko Yakitai memang paling enaaakk!" Sena berseru senang sambil menggigit taiyakinya.

Riku mengangguk setuju. Ia pun mencomot kepala taiyaki isi coklatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan ini kencan yang cukup bagus setelah sekian lama tidak kencan diganggu orang itu."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Di seberang jalan, Hiruma membawa sebuah android sembari menggumam pelan, "Seharusnya si Cebol Sialan di trotoar sebelah sana… Hah, geng sialan, beraninya menantangku berkelahi!" _well_, mendapat nomor Sena dan memasanginya GPS bukan hal yang sulit untuk Hiruma, kok. Ia berbelok dan kemudian _tosca_nya menangkap sosok yang ia cari; Sena. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya—sebelum akhirnya sirna seketika.

Hanya beberapa detik.

Detik pertama, Sena menabrak seorang pegawai kantor. Detik kedua, kertas-kertas Pak Pegawai itu berhamburan. Detik ketiga, Sena, Riku dan Pak Pegawai mengambili kertas-kertas itu. Detik keempat, beberapa lembar tertiup angin dan terbawa sampai jalan. Detik kelima, Sena langsung melompat ke jalan untuk menangkap kertas-kertas itu. Detik keenam, suara klakson mobil pikap tedengar jelas dan hamper menabrak tubuh Sena sebelum—

"Sena!" Riku berteriak.

'_CKIITT!'_

'_BRUUK!'_

"SENA!" pemuda dengan rambut perak itu berlari ke jalan. Mencoba mencari sosok Sena, namun tak ada sama sekali. Namun ia menemukan sosok tubuh yang lain.

Itu Hiruma. Di seberang jalan, Sena menggelengkan kepalanya yang pusing dan segera membuka matanya dan berteriak kencang, "HIRUMA-_SENPAI_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musashi bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sampai-sampai di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit kau bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang lebar dan berat. Mukanya seperti ingin membunuh orang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan ruang UGD, dengan Riku dan Sena yang duduk di kursi di depan ruang UGD.

"Takekura_-senpai_—" Sena mulai berbicara dengan suara parau. Wajahnya lemas dan matanya merah. Riku di sampingnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sena.

Tangan besar Musashi kemudian terjulur dan mencengkeram kerah leher Sena, "Akh!"

"Sena! Takekura, lepaskan Sena!"

Musashi semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Kau! Kau—sampai ada apa-apa dengan Hiruma, aku akan membunuhmu! Membuatmu menderita! Menghancurkanmu dan pacar brengsekmu! Hiruma—Hiruma seharusnya—akan kubunuh kau sampai beribu-ribu kali!"

"Takekura!"

"Aaakh! Ugguh! Uhuak!" Sena mulai terbatuk dan kesulitan bernapas. Tangannya yang kecil dan bergetar mencoba memukul-mukul lengan Musashi, tapi tiada hasil. Riku juga ikut mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Musashi, tak berguna.

"Hentikan!" suara seorang gadus terdengar di telinga ketiga pemuda itu. Itu Suzuna dengan _rollblade_nya meluncur ke arah mereka. "Hentikan! Musha-syan! Sena_-kun_ bisa mati!"

"Peduli setan dengan bocah ini! Akan kubunuh! Hiruma mungkin sedang—"

'_DUAGH!'_

Satu tendangan membuat tubuh besar Musashi terlempar. Tangannya kini melepas Sena dan Sena terbatuk keras. Riku menggamit tubuh Sena.

Itu Suzuna yang menendang kepala Musashi dengan keras. Suzuna bergerak mendekati tubuh Musashi dan menginjak wajahnya, "Kubilang hentikan. Atau kuhentikan napasmu untuk sementara." Mukanya seperti Dewi Nemesis sang Dewi Pembalasan, tanpa ampun, penuh dendam.

Gadis itu menyingkirkan kakinya. Musashi bangun dan memegang kepalanya, "…Maaf, Suzuna. Hanya saja—"

"You_-nii_ itu Komandan Neraka. Ketua kita. Dia tidak mungkin mati semudah itu." Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Suzuna. "Jadi tenanglah. Dasar Musha-syan bodoh!" dan tubuhnya pun jatuh terduduk, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang turun di wajahnya yang manis.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu memeluk gadis yang sudah bersamanya sebagai sosok adik tersebut.

"Kau benar. Dia tidak akan mati. Maafkan aku."

Suzuna mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sena permisi." Riku menyangga tubuh Sena dan berjalan menjauh. Wajahnya masih bersalah, begitu juga Sena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu sebuah keajaiban yang diberikan Dewi Fortuna bahwa Hiruma hanya keserempet. Sungguh luar biasa. Keserempet pikap dan kau mendapat patah tulang lengan, pendarahan ringan, dan luka karena berbenturan dengan aspal.

Ya, sungguh keberuntungan Hiruma Youichi tidak mati. Suzuna dan Musashi bolos untuk menjaganya dan ketika Hiruma bangun, Suzuna menangis meraung-raung. Tak lupa Musashi mengacak-acak rambut Hiruma dengan mata berair. Anggota inti geng Deimon Devil Bats pun datang semua. Dan yang paling membuat ruangan sumpek adalah Ryokan Kurita yang punya badan paling besar, yang merupakan ketua cadangan kalau semisal Musashi atau Hiruma malas mengurusi geng dan tawuran. Ia pun menangis meraung-raung tak lupa menghujani ranjang Hiruma dengan berbagai macam buah tangan dan Hiruma harus menendang mereka satu-satu. Setidaknya kakinya sama sekali tidak tergores maupun terluka dan masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan dan menendang bokong anggotanya.

Kurita segera menelepon Sena (mereka tidak saling kenal, tentu saja. Kurita meneleponnya menggunakan ponsel Suzuna) dan mengabari bahwa Hiruma sudah sadar. Pemuda berbadan luar biasa besar itu kemudian memberitahu Hiruma bahwa Sena akan datang dan bicara dengannya. Setelah itu, ia pergi undur diri bersama anggota geng lainnya.

Pukul dua siang, Sena benar-benar datang. Bersama Riku tentunya. Ia meminta untuk ditinggal berdua dengan Hiruma saja di ruang rawat. Musashi, Suzuna dan Riku menyanggupi. Wajah senang Hiruma bisa terlihat. Namun saat Sena menampakkan wajah seriusnya, senyum itu hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu—pandangan pertamaku padamu."_

"_Tapi aku punya Riku_-kun_."_

"_Aku bertkata aku akan merebutmu."_

"_Kau tak bisa. Hatiku miliknya. Bukan milikmu. Kau tak pernah ada di dalam hatiku."_

"_Aku juga berkata akan merebut hatimu."_

"_Apakah gelengan kepalaku serta ucapanku padamu tak cukup?"_

"_Tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Bahkan tak ada satupun kata cinta dari bibirku keluar untukmu."_

"_Tak adakah harapan bagiku?"_

"_Tidak sama sekali untukmu."_

"_Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku—walau hanya pada hitungan detik ke satu?"_

"_Aku akan terus menggelengkan kepalaku. Hatiku pun tidak akan pernah begitu."_

"_Apakah aku masih bisa melihatmu? Sebagai pujaan hatiku?"_

"_Lupakanlah aku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harusnya tiduran saja di ranjang." Suara Musashi terdengar di belakang sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk di dinding pembatas atap rumah sakit. Rambut mohawknya tergoyang terpaan angin sore.

Itu Hiruma, "Aku sudah lelah berbaring di ranjang brengsek itu."

"Kau baru berbaring di sana selama satu setengah hari, dan kau baru saja terbangun kira-kira tiga jam. Yah, lumayan wajar kalau sudah bosan berbaring." Kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati dinding itu. Sesampainya di depan dinding tersebut, ia langsung merenggangkan tangannya ke atas dan menarik tubuhnya, "Hup!" dan seketika ia sudah duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Kalau kau tau aku bosan, harusnya kau tak perlu repot mencariku." Hiruma berdecak kesal, _tosca_-nya yang berkilauan terlihat seperti berubah warna dikarenakan terkena pancaran surya senja yang merangsek ke peraduan.

Musashi menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, anggap saja ini tanda cintaku padamu." Tangannya mulai merogoh saku _blazer_nya, "Nih!" dan ia menyerahkan sebungkus permen karet _mint_ kesukaan Hiruma.

"..._Thanks_. Tapi jangan mengatakan hal aneh macam itu padaku, dong. Menjijikkan mendengarnya darimu."

"Hahaha," Musashi terkekeh, "Padahal aku serius."

"Terserah." Pemuda delapan belas tahun tersebut mulai membuka bungkus _silver_ itu dengan malas dan mengambil permen karet. Segera Hiruma memasukkan benda beraroma _mint_ itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah. "Tapi, serius, _thanks_."

Musashi tersenyum sedikit, "Kau dan 'terima kasih' itu sangat tidak cocok. Kau harus tau itu."

"Heh," Hiruma terkekeh ringan, "Mungkin kau benar."

Suasana hening seketika. Tak ada yang melontarkan sebuah kata. Hanya ada desah hirup napas kedua pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun dengan gaya rambut yang tidak biasa. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing—namun biji mata mereka menatap pada satu objek yang sama; titik jingga yang sebentar lagi ditelan horison, dengan tirai langit yang mulai menggelap dihiasi bintik-bintik berpendar indah.

Rambut serta baju mereka mulai bergoyang lagi dipermainkan angin malam sekarang. Udara mulai mendingin walau ini malam di musim panas.

"Kembali, yuk? Nanti masuk angin. Badanmu masih belum pulih benar, 'kan?" ajak Musashi—mencoba memulai pembicaraan daripada saling diam dalam keheningan.

"...Hei, Musashi."

"Hm?"

Hiruma terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Lucu, ya, saat orang bilang; 'perkataan orang sekarat akan lebih didengar'. Hal itu entah mengapa tak berpengaruh padaku. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku yang amat sangat berharga untuk orang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku—sama sekali. Seakan, cintaku padanya benar-benar tak 'didengar', tak 'dirasa', tak pernah 'ada' dalam hidupnya. Orang itu—si Cebol Sialan itu—bahkan hanya datang ketika aku dibawa ke rumah sakit dan setelah si Gendut Sialan meneleponnya saat aku baru saja sadar tadi. Entah, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila karena penyakit bernama 'cinta'."

"Memang kau gila." Musashi membenarkan.

Hiruma berdecak kesal, "Padahal aku bicara serius. Tanggapi dengan serius juga, kek!"

"Serius, kok. Penelitian mengatakan kalau cinta itu bisa membuat semua terasa indah di mata yang menjalani, tapi orang lain melihatnya sebagai hal yang menyakitkan. Pernyataan 'cinta itu buta' memang benar, 'kan?" Musashi membela diri. Kelingkingnya digunakan untuk mengorek kupingnya.

"Ck!"

"Seperti permen karet ini," Musashi mulai membuka bungkus silver dan memasukkan permen karet tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya sembari berbicara, "Pertama rasanya amat sangat manis, membuatmu ketagihan untuk mengunyahnya. Semakin lama kau mengunyah, semakin hilang pula rasa manisnya. Sesekali kau akan memainkannya dengan cara menggelembungkannya dari kecil, besar dan lama-kelamaan meletus." Ia menggelembungkan permen karetnya sampai meletus, "Kemudian setelah rasanya tak enak lagi, kau akan membuangnya, meludahkannya ke tanah dan merasa rahangmu sangat sakit dan nyeri. Itu siklus cintamu pada Sena."

"..." Hiruma mendengarkan tanpa mengomentari.

"Kau menemukannya, jatuh cinta padanya, menghujaninya dengan segala perhatian dan cintamu. Pertamanya itu masih menyenangkan; kau mencoba merebut hatinya, lama kelamaan sudah menyebalkan; ia tak kunjung membalas perhatianmu, melainkan semakin dekat dengan Riku. Kemudian kau mulai sadar, bahwa ini semua sia-sia. Tak ada guna. Tak berarti. Kau menyesalinya. Kau merasa sakit. Cintamu tak dibalasnya."

'_NYUUT!'_

Hiruma meremas dadanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak digips. Rasa ngilu itu lagi. Datang lagi. Padahal siang tadi rasa nyeri itu sudah cukup menganggunya.

"Itu juga... aku sudah sadar."

Musashi melirik pemuda itu. Tangannya ia julurkan dan langsung merih pundak Hiruma, menyeretnya dan menjatuhkannya di pundaknya, "Dan setelah kau sadar betapa sakitnya hal ini, maka kau boleh menangis sepuasnya."

Setetes likuid basah meluncur lepas, meninggalkan jejak menyebalkan yang disebut tangis.

"Aku tak ingin menangis sebenarnya," Hiruma terisak, "tapi aku sebal; cairan ini tidak mau berhenti." Dan kemudian bertetes-tetes likuid mengalir membanjiri pipi pemuda beriris hijau tosca tersebut.

"Karena kau merasa tersakiti. Wajar. Lagian di sini hanya ada aku dan kau, kau tak perlu minder." Musashi meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hiruma.

"Malah karena ada kau itu aku jadi minder."

"Kalau ada yang lain memang kau mau nangis?"

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah sudi memperlihatkan sosok ini pada siapapun."

"Termasuk aku?"

"...Ingin bilang pengecualian, tapi kau lebih tepat disebut 'kebetulan ada di saat aku membutuhkan', dasar Pak Tua Sialan."

Musashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ahahahaha! Aaaah, kau itu benar-benar—karena itulah aku tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu!"

"Ck! Bawel! Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, sudah kuhajar kau!" Hiruma menghadiahi perut Musashi sebuah tonjokkan kecil. Sahabatnya masih saja tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Silahkan tonjok saya yang hina ini, Wahai Komandan dari Neraka~"

"Njir!" Hiruma mulai berontak, namun Musashi sama sekali tak bergeming. Pada dasarnya badannya Musashi memang lebih besar dan lebih kokoh ketimbang Hiruma, sih.

"Ntar kalau jatuh, kita mati bareng, lho."

Seketika itu pula Hiruma berhenti berontak, "Sudah cukup dengan mati. Nyaris lewat 'sungai itu' saja sudah menyebalkan!"

"Haha, ya sudah. Kuberi saran, deh, sebagai permintaan maaf." Musashi menjauhkan Hiruma dari pundaknya, membuat sahabatnya menghela napas lega karena bisa lepas dari cengkeraman gorila Musashi. Ia melepas jaket blazernya dan memakaikannya pada Hiruma. "Carilah orang yang—walau kau tidak pernah melihatnya—namun ia sebenarnya selalu ada di saat apapun."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" alis Hiruma bertaut.

Musashi hanya tersenyum kecil, namun ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Hiruma.

"Well, someday you'll know. Just wait." Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian melompat ke belakang, "Ayo. Sudah malam. Mungkin para suster histeris saat melihat pasiennya hilang dari kamar rawatnya."

"Hu—Hei! Tunggu!" Hiruma sedikit kesulitan untuk turun. Yah, walau dengan satu tangan patah, naik ke atas dinding pembatas ini sudah susah sekali, paling tidak turunnya lumayan lebih mudah, sih.

Ia melompat turun, "Apa maksudmu, Pak Tua Sialan? Woi! Dan lagi kenapa kau menciumku! Menjijikkan! Kubunuh kau!"

"Lakukan kalau sudah sembuh benar, Penguasa Neraka." Musashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruma tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjangnya—bagian dua. Belum sembuh benar, masih lemas, sistem imun berkurang drastis, berada di luar berudara dingin tanpa pakaian tebal; tentu saja demam.

"Dasar bodoh." Musashi bergumam kecil sambil membetulkan letak selimut Hiruma.

"Musha-syan juga bodoh! Kenapa You_-nii_ tidak lebih cepat dibawa balik, sih?! Sekarat, 'kan?! Huh!" Suzuna menampol punggung Musashi keras-keras, menyebabkan Musashi mengaduh-aduh sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya penuh kesulitan. Tuan Putri dan cheerleader geng Deimon Devil Bats memang luar biasa.

Pemuda dengan rambut mohawk itu membungkuk sedikit, "Maaf." Gadis berambut biru bertubuh mungil itu kalau mode bawelnya sedang ON, bisa bahaya. Musashi lebih pilih diceramahi guru BK daripada kena ceramah Suzuna.

"Tapi setidaknya You_-nii_ sudah lega... 'kan?" Suzuna mengelus rambut pirang Hiruma penuh sayang.

Musashi menerawang jauh, "Mungkin juga."

"Musha-syan sendiri bagaimana?" gadis itu menoleh para seniornya itu. "You_-nii_ sudah tau soal Musha-syan yang suka sama orang ini?" telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Hiruma sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Belum."

"EEH?!"

"Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak menangkap maksudku."

"Dasar orang tidak peka!"

"Begitulah Hiruma. Yah, kubilang padanya untuk menunggu orang yang tepat, sih." Musashi terkekeh kecil.

Suzuna kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Musashi gemas, "Ini juga bodoh! Musha-syan bodoh! Sudah tau You_-nii_ itu tidak peka, kenapa malah tidak terang-terangan dari awal, sih?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan membalas dengan mencubit pipi Suzuna, "Semua butuh proses, Adik Kecil. Dan bagaimana dengan prosesmu sendiri? Ada kemajuan?"

Suzuna mengelus pipinya dengan sebal, "Prosesku sudah lama berakhir, kok." Ia duduk di samping Musashi yang tengah duduk di sofa, "Karena pada dasarnya aku sudah tidak ada tempat di hati Sena-kun. Anak itu dari kecil sudah mengekor kemanapun Riku-kun pergi, sih. Mata hazelnya tak pernah luput dari punggung orang itu." Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu kenapa memberi semua informasi soal Sena ke Hiruma?"

"Karena kupikir You_-nii_ punya kesempatan. Perempuan tidak pernah berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya. Makanya cintaku pun sudah karam dari dulu," ia meninju lengan Musashi pelan.

"Tapi kau masih berharap padanya."

Suzuna sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Musashi. Itu _benar._ "Ahahaha, kelihatan, ya? Yah, mataku pun sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari dirinya. Dia cinta pertamaku waktu SMP, sih~"

"Kita ini... bodoh, ya, Suzuna?"

"Iya,"

"Kita—entah mengapa—terjebak dalam siklus cinta menyebalkan, di mana yang kita cinta sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan kita kepada mereka."

"Ya, karena kita mencintai orang-orang bodoh juga~"

"Haha," Musashi dan Suzuna tertawa kecil, dan kemudian gadis tujuh belas tahun tersebut memeluk seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu, "Kumpulan orang bodoh!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Tak perlu diberitahu, Suzuna tahu bahwa tubuh Musashi bergetar. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan pun, Musashi tau bahwa air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mencintai itu berat_

_Mencintai itu sakit_

_Mencintai itu membunuh_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Hatimu_

_Matamu_

_Dirimu_

_Namun kau beraga jauh hati_

_Kau tak bisa mencinta_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Kau tak mencintaiku_

_Hatimu pada yang lain_

_Hatiku pada dirimu_

_Tak pernah berbalas_

_Mati_

_Menangis_

_Pergi_

_Kau yang kucintai_

_Wahai kasih_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N:** Gue mungkin bakal **dijeblesin kepalanya ke comberan** kalau **semisal** Hiruma itu **nyata**. Ya, itu kemungkinan dengan presentase **paling tinggi** kalau semisal dia nyata dan baca _fanfic_ gue. **Lebih tinggi lagi**, gue bakal disuruh lari bugil sambil dikejar Cerberus dan ditembakin Hiruma dari atas _tank_-nya sambil disebutin semua kelemahan gue.

Tapi gapapa, _**worth it**_kok_. I mean_, ayolaaahhh **Hiruma juga manusia** kok~ **Sesekali** kasih dia _**plot**_ di mana **dia** yang **menderita** itu gapapa! **LOL** Dan lagi, gue **lumayan bosen** sama _plot_ _uke_/pasangan lawan jenis/_bottom_/apalah sebutannya** selalu lemah** dan **selalu di bawah**. Sesekali biarin yang biasanya suka menangan sendiri (_seme_/pendominasi/_top_) menderita! **ROFL #ketawasetan**

Dan soal _nickname_! Gue sengaja bikin Hiruma manggil cewek gue tetep 'Suzuna' soalnya yaaa… gue suka aja. **:3** anak semanis itu masa dipanggil '_Cheerledeader_ Sialan' kan ga lucuuuu **D: #cieeyanggaterimacieee **lagian _relationship_ mereka unyu buat kakak-adek **LOL**

Akhir kata,_**mind to review, guys**_**? :3**


End file.
